gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fixer's Assassinations
The Fixer's assassinations are a string of assassination missions given to the player in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko Bellic can get to the missions by visiting a payphone at the Odhner Avenue-Traeger Road intersection on the western fringe of Port Tudor with Acter in Alderney, where a cutscene shows The Fixer briefing Bellic. It is not required to do these missions to continue with the storyline, but they do count towards 100% completion of the game. Activating the missions Following Phil Bell's first mission, he will call the player's character, Niko Bellic, stating that someone has some side-jobs for him. A man known as "The Fixer" wants Niko to assassinate some enemies. To start these missions, the player should go to a designated payphone marked with a crosshair icon, and walk to a payphone to contact "The Fixer". When the player succeeds in completing all his assassinations, Niko contacts The Fixer about his success in the last assassination mission: Niko: It is now time to collect from the client. The Fixer: You've done good brother. Cleared a lot of files from my desk. Can't use you no more though. A man loses taste for this kind of work after a time. I can't run that risk with a partner. Niko: I understand. This is not the type of thing you want to develop a taste for. The Fixer: Be cool, brother. Keep your senses alert and you might make retirement. Not many in this game cross that line. So long. Missions For every mission, the player will be provided information on where the target is, along with a body armor and a specific weapon suited for the mission in hand behind the pay phone. Like Brucie Kibbutz's exotic exports and Stevie's car thefts, individual assassination missions are played out in random order. In addition, the missions predominantly take place in Alderney. Water Hazard The target is on a boat anchored just off shore. You may want to use an RPG to send her down with the ship, or shoot them with a Sniper Rifle. After you kill the target, you will not need to worry about the police once Niko calls The Fixer telling him that he killed the target, because your wanted level will disapeer once the call is made. Dead End The target are some members of The Lost Brotherhood, or Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers. They are in Alderney, when you come close to them they will drive away and you will have to give chase, however they will lure you into an ambush where you will have to take out many enemies. If you take a cab to the destination, watch them drive away and then run towards their destination - you will get there after the ambush has arrived and you can easily take them out using your assault rifle. If you have a Rocket Launcher you can shoot the Patriot as it drives away to end the mission and never face the ambushers There's an easy and fun way to take them all out easily: Keep behind the "escaping" Patriot and when the ambush is triggered, quickly get back to the street you came from, hide behind a corner and get out of the car. Now all thugs in the alleyway will run out from behind the corner one by one and you can shoot them all easily or throw a grenade for killing multiple targets at once. Migration Control The target is attempting to catch a helicopter. Either use an RPG and blow it up when they board it, or shoot them with a sniper rifle. Derelict Target The targets are members of the Triads, and Russian Mafia. There are 3 heavily guarded targets to be wiped out in a stripped out building in Alderney City. This is a hard mission because the police get involved regardless of whether or not you shoot anybody - it's scripted so when you get to the level where the second person is, the cops will come starting at a 1 star level and going up to two stars once you shoot another baddie. Of course, you have to move fast or end up killing policemen and your wanted level goes up to 4 stars. The easiest way to do this is to get a helicopter, go to the street level where you can see two of the targets, snipe them, and then fly to the roof of the same building and through the partially destroyed roof shoot the third person. If you do attract police, just fly away. Dwayne's backup could also be a good idea. Another approach requires that you land a helicopter on the roof of the target building, call 911, and ask for the police. Watch for police on the streets below (most likely the southeast corner of the building). When you see cops, shoot them until you have three wanted stars. The police will begin to swarm the building. Stay on the roof, and shoot a bad guy through one of the holes in the roof. This will cause the cops and bad guys to fight each other as the cops make their way to the top floor. Chill on the roof and wait until the shooting stops (this will take a while). You will have to fend off some police helicopters, so make sure you have plenty of sniper ammo (an RPG helps too). When the shooting below you stops, there may still be one surviving target. If so, you have two options. If you are dating Kiki Jenkins, you can call her and have your wanted level cleared. You may then drop down through a hole into the building and hunt the last guy down. Killing him will complete the mission, but you will become wanted again (two stars) and are already surrounded by cops, so jump to the ground, steal a car, and drive away as quickly as possible. If you are not dating Kiki, fly your helicopter to the roof of the shorter building south of the target. From there, you should be able to hit the last guy. Once that's done, get back in your chopper and fly away. Bailing Out for Good This target is bailing out of a police station. Kill him outside it or chase him down when he gets in his car and kill him that way. This is a realatively easy mission. There are a lot of cops in the area so you should kill him quick and then get out of the area. Also, if you run into and kill him, the mission is passed as well. Hook, Line and Sinker The target is on a boat, use a boat to get closer and give chase, shooting the boat until it explodes A much easier way is to use a boat to get only a little closer and snipe the target. This is easiest when positioned behind the target's boat as the target's head can be covered by windshield from other directions. Note: '''You don't have to kill both occupants, just the driver (left seat). R.U.B. Down The target is in the Acter Industrial park not far to the south. However there are actually three, and they are all on bikes. Chase them down and kill them. Easier way to kill them instantly is to use a grenade. Sneak behind the concrete fence on the west side of the alleyway and throw a grenade over it. If you find yourself unable to hit them by manual aim, you can park a car by the fence and jump on its roof, then use auto-aim. Industrial Action Three targets have to be taken out at the industrial park. They are up high on some walkways, and are guarded by a number of guards. The best way is to use a sniper form the north side and pick off as many as you can. Then get closer and take out the rest. Some targets may try to use two Landstalkers parked on the road just south of the walkway to escape. '''Note: There is a $10,000 bonus on this contract. In the middle walkway between the two towers there is a sports bag that contains the money (presumably for the deal). To get the cash simply walk up to the bag. Be warned, this disappears after killing an undetermined amount of enemies. Taken Out The target is moving in a convoy. Take a good handling car and drive up towards the target. The convoy is a stretch and two SUVs. If you are in a helicopter, slowly and methodically crash into the limousine, which pretty much makes it undriveable, and then just drill everybody with your SMG or Carbine Rifle. Another way to stop them is to get ahead of the limousine and through a Grenade outside of the window, this will stop the convoy and if you time it just right you will even be able to blow up the convoy and the target as well. You can also block the target's way with a car rigged with Packie's bomb and detonate it as the limo gets close. This requires a good timing, though. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The Achievement/Trophy name, "Assassin's Greed", is a reference to the Ubisoft franchise Assassin's Creed. * The mission name Hook, Line and Sinker is a reference to the common phrase of the same name. Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:GTA IV Category:Side Missions